


The Picture

by loumonade



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, High School AU, M/M, Nudes, highschool!larry, larry - Freeform, top!Louis, young larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loumonade/pseuds/loumonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's nudes end up on Louis' phone and well...you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picture

It was maths class, last period of the day, when Louis saw it.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and on the screen was the love of Louis' life, Harry Styles, in his birthday suit. The lad had taken the picture in a mirror, and had one hand cupped under his erect manhood. Louis gasped. The dirty photo had been sent to him by his friend Stan, with the caption, "look at this queer!! haha isnt this your friend henry or whatever?"

Louis' face flushed a dark red. He had never talked about Harry with Stan or any of his other friends. In fact, none of them even known he was gay. Well, sometimes Louis flirted with Harry when his friends were around...if by "flirting" you mean making a silly face at him in the hall or asking him where a classroom was. Louis hurriedly texted back, "i don't know him lol!" What a fucking joke. Louis could feel his face getting redder and his pants getting tighter, wondering who the photo was meant for. As the rest of the class filled up the seats, Louis clicked on the picture and saved it to his phone.

He would need it later.

It was only after the starting bell rang that Louis remembered who sat one row and two seats behind him.

 

Harry hadn't even wanted to come into school that day. The nude had been seen by practically the entire student body at this point, and comments like "nice junk" "you're hung!" and the likes had become unavoidable. In all honesty, he hadn't even taken the picture to send to anyone. He had just been horny one day and...wanted to try it. To see what he looked like. Then, later that day, he texted it to his friend James by accident. The work of a true moron. James then sent it to his friends, and the picture spread like wildfire.

And Louis Tomlinson had seen it. 

And Louis Tomlinson had saved it.

Probably to send to his friends, Harry thought. Louis was pretty popular. Too popular to ever notice Harry...

Harry sat in his seat with his face redder than ever as the kid behind him poked him and asked how long his junk was.

 

No matter how hard he tried, Louis couldn't focus on the lesson. The image of Harry's naked body kept popping up in his brain and tantalizing him. He knew he had a boner at this point, and, well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. He raised his hand and asked to be excused to the toilets.

 

Once Harry saw Louis leave, he knew it was his only chance to confront him in private. He raised his hand.  
"May I go to the lavatory?"  
The teacher sighed. "Harry, I just sent a student..."  
"Please? It's an emergency."  
"Go."

 

It was hard to conceal a boner in Louis' uniform trousers, and he was relieved to finally be in private. He closed the door of the cubicle behind him but didn't even bother to lock it. He was tugging at the zipper of his slacks when he heard the door bang open.  
"Louis fucking Tomlinson, I know you're in here!"  
It sounded as if the boy was biting back tears. Louis froze. He heard each one of the cubicle doors open. He didn't know what to do. Let Harry find him? Close the door and hide? He didn't have time to decide because just that second, he heard the door open behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  
"Louis!" Harry snapped. Louis turned around sheepishly.  
"Y-Yes?"  
"I know you fucking saved that picture, and I want you to delete it this fucking second!" He's so cute when he's pissed, Louis mused.  
"I did save the picture, yes."  
"Delete it! God, I'm a fucking mockery already, the last thing I need is...you...sending it to all your fucking mates," Harry said, his voice cracking. The menacing front he had put on was disappearing and his shyness was taking over. Louis laughed out loud.  
"Harry, I wasn't going to send that picture to any of my mates. If you'd really like to know, I saved that picture for a wank."  
"Very funny. Everything's a joke, isn't it, Louis?"  
"I wasn't kidding." Louis finally turned around and faced Harry. His trousers were unzipped and pulled down on his hips and his boner was visible through his briefs. Harry looked down at it.  
"Jesus Louis," he whispered.  
"Yeah..."  
"Did you really save that picture to jerk off to?"  
"Yes! God Harry, it was making me so fucking hard during class, I had to." 

 

Harry smiled shyly. "Wow..." He could feel his own pants getting tighter. Here he was, in a toilet cubicle, with his forever crush, Louis Tomlinson, bonding over how Harry's nude had given Louis a hard on. It was almost too good to be true. "So um...are you going back to class?"  
Louis scoffed. "Hell no. I've got to do something about this cock of mine."  
"Maybe I could help you with that."  
Louis smiled coyly. "Maybe you could, ah? God, what I'd give to fuck those cute lips of yours."  
Harry blushed. "Well...you can." He moved himself into the cubicle and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. It was a tight squeeze. Harry's pants found the band of Louis' briefs. Louis moaned. Lowering himself onto his knees, Harry pulled the waistband down with him. Louis' cock was out in all it's glory. Harry stroked the shaft and placed his lips on the tip. Louis had to supress a gasp. All he said was,  
"Make it quick babe, the teacher will be wondering about us."  
Harry couldn't care less what the teacher was wondering about, because at this moment all he could think about was what was in his mouth. His tongue flicked Louis' shaft. He kept one hand on it and the other on Louis' hip. Louis' hands were tangled in Harry's curls.  
"Mmmmh, fuck, baby, bob your head."  
Harry obliged and began bobbing it, taking in more of Louis' hard cock. Louis moaned softly as Harry's tongue caressed it. Then, to Louis' surprise, Harry pulled his mouth off.  
"Fuck, Harry, why'd you stop? I'm gonna cum!"  
"I know," Harry said. "I want you to fuck me." 

 

Louis' cock throbbed. He was so close when Harry was sucking him off, and he had just wanted him to continue. But the prospect of getting to fuck Harry was almost more enticing.  
"You wanna be fucked?" Louis said with a smirk. Harry nodded. "Well first, those trousers have to come off. I want to see if your cock is as nice in real life as it is in that picture." Harry obediently pulled his pants down, followed by his boxers. Louis smiled when he saw Harry's hard on. "Even nicer. Turn around," Louis murmured, "and bend over." Harry did as he was told. "I've always noticed you had a cute arse," Louis remarked. Harry was speechless. grabbed it and slipped a finger into Harry's hole. Harry gasped. "Never been fingered before, huh?"  
"N-No."  
"I can tell, it's so tight. It might hurt."  
"It's-s okay."  
Louis spanked Harry as he continued fingering him.  
"Two fingers now babe." Louis could barely squeeze the other finger in, and Harry cursed under his breath. His hole was still far from fuckable though. Louis continued to stretch it with his two fingers.  
"It f-fucking hurts, Louis."  
"Shhh. You wanna get fucked or not?"  
"I do."  
"So it's gonna hurt a little."  
Harry grunted in protest, and Louis pulled his fingers out. "No no, keep going, please," Harry begged. Louis smiled.  
"Good boy." He resumed using his two finger's on Harry's hole, and then proceeded to add a third. Harry bit his lip. "Won't be long now, baby," Louis murmured. His fingers were stretching Harry's hole nicely. He decided Harry was ready to take his cock. He grabbed it and guided it to the entrance of Harry's hole. He pushed the tip in and heard Harry moan. "Good boy." With his hands on Harry's waist, he pushed it further in. "You like that?" The curly head nodded. Louis leaned forward and kissed Harry's neck.  
"Good."

 

It did hurt. But Harry liked it. He liked knowing Louis was inside of him, he liked feeling Louis' hands on his waist and Louis' lips on his neck. And now one of Louis' hands was snaking around and grabbed Harry's cock and began jerking him off.  
"Mmmmh," Harry breathed.  
"Good boy," Louis whispered in Harry's ear. "My good boy." Louis pulled out of Harry and slammed his cock back into him, a little harder than before. Harry gasped. Louis' hips bucked and he repeated the action. "You like this?" Harry nodded eagerly. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's jaw and thrusted into him again. Louis' cock was wet with precum as he pounded his cock into Harry faster. Harry moaned. Louis could feel himself getting closer. His hand, still jerking Harry off, moved as fast as it could. "Wanna make you cum, baby boy," he breathed. Just as he was getting the words out, he came in Harry's ass. The white liquid dripped out of Harry's hole as Louis pulled his cock out. Louis breathed. "Oh my God Harry, that was amazing." Harry's face was pink and flustered. His hand still gripped his own cock. "Oh right, want me to finish you off?" Harry nodded eagerly. Louis dropped to his knees and sucked Harry's cock. Harry came after just a few seconds of Louis' mouth on him. "Good boy!" Louis exclaimed, licking Harry's cum off of his lips. He stood up, still naked, in front of his crush. "Guess we should, uh, get dressed, then, yeah?" Harry smiled and nodded. The boys, still in the toilet cubicle, dressed themselves. Harry held up his blazer.  
"Oh God." A small but noticible white stain adorned the front.  
"Oops." Louis wiped it away. "Who will notice?" He gave Harry a wink as he zipped up his trousers and unlocked the door.  
"Do we look as though we'd just had sex?"  
"Nah."


End file.
